An Outsider's View
by Misha
Summary: One of the other interns at Seattle Grace reflect on Bailey's group.


An Outsider's View  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters, if I did then Meredith would have slept with either Mark or Alex by now. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes- This is a one shot I started a while ago, during the second season. Its set from the point of view of one of the other interns in the same year as Bailey's gang. Its sort of an outsider's view on the core five and how they're perceived. This takes place around midpoint of the second season. That's all for now, enjoy!

Summery- One of the other interns at Seattle Grace reflect on Bailey's group.

Rating- PG

Spoilers- Up to about "Bad Moon Rising".

* * *

I'm a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. One of the eight women in my year. Yet, I'm not sure that many people I work with even behave a clue as to who I am.

You see, something I have since figured out is that there are only a few interns here you really get any notice and they're all on Doctor Bailey's team.

Actually, apparently, that's how they decided the teams. If they think that an intern had great talent or was going to cause problems or need special watching, they gave them to Bailey because she's the toughest intern.

It make sense, look at her team. There's Yang, who is both difficult and genius. I've never worked with her, but I've heard stories. Everyone says that she's probably the best intern at the hospital, but she brash, demanding and completely lacking in people skills.

After Yang, there's Grey. Everyone in the hospital knows about her--Hell, I think she gets more attention than most of us interns put together. Definitely brilliant, though with her lineage, it's not surprising. The daughter of _the _Ellis Grey.

She's also the Intern who slept with the married attending, which was the source of a lot gossip around here. Hell, I don't know what we'd do without the stories about Grey's latest mishap to keep us all entertained...

Which leads me to O'Malley. At first, we all thought he was more trouble than talent. That he was with Bailey, because he's the weak puppy dog type and he needs someone to look after him. That changed after the elevator incident, he became someone to respect, besides he's also Burke's guy.

Then there's Karev, a hot-head if there ever was one. He froze during the elevator incident and he failed his boards, yet he still has talent. He has his moments of greatness, like all the interns on Bailey's team do. I think he's on Bailey's team more because he needs to be kept in line, but he still has that greatness.

Which leaves Stevens. Perky, beautiful, Dr. Model. A lingerie model turned surgeon, who would think anyone would take her seriously? Yet, for all that she was a model and she becomes too attached to her patients, she's also a great surgeon and a favourite of Addison Shepherd. That's another problems, all the attendings tend to favour Bailey's interns over everyone else. Dr. Burke is living with Yang and seems to have a preference for O'Malley.

Dr. McDreamy still has a soft spot for Grey and the whole hospital knows it and that means she gets in a lot of his surgeries. Oddly enough, Grey also gets in on a lot of _Addison _Shephard's surgeries too. Apparently the female Dr. Shephard is going out of her way to be friends with Grey, like that would ever actually work.

There's also Dr. Webber. Yes, even the Chief plays favourites with Bailey's team. He seems to also have a soft spot for O'Malley and Grey. Grey makes sense, because everyone knows that he and Ellis Grey were interns together years ago, and there's a few rumours that they were more than that, so of course he'd favour her daughter. Not sure why he seems to have a preference for O'Malley, though. Maybe, the Chief just has a soft spot for the underdog.

Still, it's not fair. Watching Bailey's team get all the attention and all the best cases, never really competing. We're not all going to make it through this program, we've been told that from the beginning, and the competition is fierce.

So it seems doubly unfair that Bailey's team has all the advantages, that they all seem sure to make it through, while the rest of us barely seem to have a chance.

I know I'd kill to get in on some of the surgeries that they get on. I would have loved to be involved with that quint case, but I was never even asked--while all of Bailey's interns were involved. How fair is that?

I guess, of all of them, I envy Grey the most. She just seems to have all the luck. The looks, the pedigree, the talent, and the opportunity. It doesn't matter that her personal life seems to be a train wreck. I'd take that mess any day for a chance at everything else.

In twenty years, I'm not sure anyone will know my name, but I'll bet that Dr. Meredith Grey will be one of those names in the medical field, spoken in the same kind of reverent tone as her mother's.

She has that gift, though maybe not the emotional edge needed. She's not hard, like a lot of top surgeons are, she'd probably be a lot less entertaining if she was. She can get away with things like sleeping with a married attending and people still respect her. I'd kill for that.

If I had been the one to sleep with Dr. McDreamy, it would have ruined my career, I'd have been blacklisted and shunned. But not Meredith Grey, or Christina Yang for matter--but that was different. Everyone's a bit afraid of Yang and she and Burke have a serious, solid relationship. Besides, Burke's not married.

But, it doesn't matter, Meredith Grey can carry on a secret relationship with the married Attending and not have it affect her career in the slightest. Yes, I would definitely kill to be her.

Its hard being on the outside here, working so hard, but not getting any notice. I'm not one of the golden ones, so I don't have the chances that they do or the opportunities.

I'm going to be a surgeon, I'm determined to let nothing stop me, but I doubt I'm destined for greatness. I'm never going to be an Ellis Grey or a Preston Burke, never going to down in medical history as a great one, but I'm okay with that. Most of the time.

Sometimes though, when I watch Bailey's interns and realize that some, if not all of them, are destined for that sort of greatness, I'm filled with envy.

Its hard to be perfectly ordinary while surrounded by greatness.

- The End


End file.
